


Hotel Soap

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Protectiveness, Tabris hates Alistair's family, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days, Tabris is going to snap and punch one of the people who keep mistreating her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Soap

In the eighteen months that Kallian Tabris has been dating Alistair Theirin, she has created an extensive mental list entitled ‘People who should not be allowed anywhere near my boyfriend’.

This list includes:

  * Alistair’s Uncle Eamon, who sent him to a boarding school for the academic year and Jesus camp for the summer every year past age ten, even after Alistair repeatedly told him both places were miserable and lonely.
  * Alistair’s Aunt Isolde, who cleaned out his bedroom and turned it into a sewing room when he was eleven, resulting in Alistair sleeping on the couch when he came home for Christmas throughout his entire adolescence. (He started renting a room after graduating high school, and his landlord doesn't charge him half as much as he could get from someone else. Duncan’s a cool guy.)
  * Tabris' best friend Morrigan Wilde. Tabris loves her, but she really shouldn’t be left alone in a room with Alistair. Seriously, it’s a bad idea.
  * Mr. Sten, their high school gym teacher, who once made Alistair run laps until he threw up for talking during team assignments.
  * Tabris’ dad, although that’s more for her sake than Alistair’s. They keep swapping embarrassing stories.



It’s also gained an exciting new entry lately, which, were the list written out, would just read:

  *  _ **THE ENTIRE GODDAMN THEIRIN FAMILY.**_



Family drama is bullshit. Tabris knows this well; her father is raising two of her cousins as well as letting her live at home, and Shianni does supposedly still have parents somewhere. Tabris has seen a lot of custody battles and messy divorces and, at one point, a fist fight between her own late mother and one of her father’s sisters.

Tabris had assumed that Alistair's family problems would end or at least lessen when he moved out of his aunt and uncle's house. She probably shouldn't have.

Alistair has a half-brother he’s only met once or twice. Or, rather, he _had_ a half-brother he's only met twice. Past tense.

Said half-brother also neglected to change his will after he got married, which has somehow resulted in Alistair abruptly inheriting _ownership of a freakin' company_. Anora, the unfortunate widow, had demanded to see Alistair at the company headquarters in London. She's paying for lavish hotel rooms, first class plane tickets, the works. For Alistair and dear Uncle Eamon, of course.

Tabris and Alistair had pooled their savings to get her a ticket to tag along, no matter how often Eamon "gently" mentioned that this wasn't the time for a romantic getaway. As if they were angling for romance when Alistair was having two panic attacks a day at the idea of running a company. The poor dear works as a security guard, for God's sake, he doesn't have the training or the drive for this.

When they get to the hotel, Tabris is suddenly incredibly glad that she didn't have to pay for a room. Everything is marble and gold and velvet. She's pretty sure her father's _house_ cost less than the carpet in the lobby. And here she is, in threadbare jeans (they're comfy dammit) and a WoW t-shirt. She looks like somebody's grumpy teenaged daughter.

It's already late, at least, so they can retreat from Alistair's uncle and their welcoming party of disapproving businessmen. Tabris isn't stupid; she'd seen the way all those people were looking at Alistair. They don't think he's worth _shit_. He'd stayed upbeat throughout the day, but Tabris knows her boyfriend a lot better than his family does. She'd seen the little nervous tics. He keeps a little polished stone in his jacket pocket to play with, and his hand hadn't left that pocket all day.

The other hand she'd held on to with devotion born of a combination of affection and spite. The lawyers trying to give Alistair (and Eamon by extension) the company don't like their client bringing his strong-willed girlfriend to meetings. As if she'd ever sit out and leave Alistair alone with those people; the way the tension melts out of him when she puts a hand on his back and talks on his behalf is telling enough. She thinks she might be the only person in the room fighting for what _Alistair_ wants, not what Eamon wants, or what's good for the company, or what society thinks is the best idea.

They get into their room and Tabris abandons her backpack by the door.  Alistair has a whole suitcase, because Eamon kept giving him all these ridiculous legalese documents and fancy suits to bring along.  Tabris watches as Alistair shrugs off his jacket and flops back on the bed with a groan.

"I thought that would never _end_ ," He complains, covering his face with his hands.  Tabris slips off her shoes and climbs up onto the bed.  She nudges Alistair's hands out of the way and kisses his nose.  He loops an arm loosely around her hips.

"You were more tolerant than they deserve, sweetheart," She tells him, running her fingers through his hair.  Alistair looks up at her, soft vulnerability in his expression.

"I did okay?  God, I feel like I'm just making shit up as I go along."

"You're doing _fine_ , Alistair.  Better than me, at least.  Your clothes say 'respectable', mine say 'fuck the horde'," She says, smiling.  Alistair groans and reaches up to try to undo his tie, without success.

"I hate these clothes," Alistair whines, and Tabris laughs.

"Let me help you out of them, then," She says with a grin, deft fingers moving to remove his tie.  Alistair watches her face while she does it; she isn't sure what he's looking for there.

Once Tabris has the tie off, she nudges her boyfriend in the side with her knee.

"You'll have to take your shoes off yourself, I'm afraid."

"Oh, woe is me," Alistair says as he sits up, pulling his shoes off without undoing the laces.  While he's doing that, Tabris reaches behind her back to unhook her bra, before pulling her arms into the sleeves to take it off without taking the t-shirt off.  When she's done, she finds Alistair watching her with a look of boyish awe on his face.

"How do you _do_ that?  I can barely get the damned thing off when I'm looking at it," He asks, and Tabris laughs.

"Womanly secrets, Ali.  I'm not telling," She says, sticking her tongue out.  Alistair grabs her with both hands, unbalancing her so that she tips over onto his chest.  Tabris hums, content, and kisses under his jaw.  She closes her eyes.

"I think _somebody_ needed a hug," She teases gently, when Alistair doesn't let her go to keep changing clothes.  Alistair makes a little noise of agreement, so Tabris wiggles into a better position to wrap her arms around him.  She squeezes once, but doesn't let go afterwards.  From her place on his chest, she can feel it when he sighs deeply, so she nuzzles him.  He's warm and his arms are strong enough to make her feel deeply secure when he's holding her like this.

"I can't do this, Tab," He whispers after nearly a minute of quiet snuggling.  Tabris frowns and frees an arm to stroke his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Sure you can, Alistair.  Give Anora her company back, ask for something in return if you want."

"Uncle Eamon won't like that at _all_ ," Alistair points out, and Tabris frowns.

"Don't worry about him.  Worry about _you_ , sweetheart.  You don't want a company."

"But--"

"But nothing, Alistair.  What you want matters," Tabris says firmly.  Alistair makes a noise akin to a whimper and tugs her down, hiding his face in her chest.  She can tell from the angle (and experience with the delight Alistair takes in her breasts) that he's not thinking about boobs.  She fists her hands into the shoulders of his shirt and pulls up, not really strong enough to force the issue but definitely encouraging him to sit up.  He does.

"Sweetheart.  It's going to be okay.  Take off your clothes, we'll cuddle and talk about it," Her voice doesn't leave much room for an argument, and the moment she rolls off of her boyfriend he's up.  She takes this moment of freedom from Alistair cuddles to wiggle out of her jeans, tossing them to the side.

When she looks up, she finds him shirtless, frozen in the act of taking his belt off and staring at her.  His slacks don't do much to hide that fact that he's at least half hard.  Once she stops moving, though, he seems to catch himself and turns violently red.

"I-- It's just-- You were being all commanding and then you were taking off your pants and that usually means we're going to--  Shit, Tabris, I'm sorry," He manages to get out, after a bit of wordless sputtering.  Tabris only cocks her head to the side, raising a questioning eyebrow and frowning.

"Woah, Alistair, what the hell are you apologizing for?  If you want to have sex, I'm totally up for it," She says, smiling.  Alistair shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair.

"You're already doing so much for me, I don't want to take advantage--"

Tabris cuts him off sharply.

"Do _not_ finish that sentence, Alistair.  Take advantage?  What have I done to give you the idea that I'm anything but an enthusiastic participant?"

Alistair winces at the irritation in her voice.

"I...  I worry sometimes.  That you'll think I only want you for sex.  I don't want you to feel like I don't value you for... _you_ ," He mumbles, and Tabris sighs.  She gets up from the bed, walking over to where Alistair is shifting from foot to foot, the way he always does when he's expecting somebody to shout at him.

"Sweetheart.  We didn't have sex for the first _year_ we were dating.  I know you don't want me just for sex," Tabris pushes up onto her toes to kiss him.  The plush carpet under her feet is so different from the wood of Alistair's bedroom, where she usually finds herself in this position.

"I guess that makes sense.  I just can't shake the feeling that wanting to do... _things_ with you is disrespectful," Alistair says, fidgeting.  Tabris frowns up at him, thinking.  After a moment, she points at the bed.

"Lay down on your back," She tells him, and it's that commanding voice again.  Alistair rarely disobeys that tone, and she notices, this time, the way his adam's apple moves as he swallows.  She tucks that thought away for later; maybe Alistair likes being ordered around even more than she thought.

Once he's done as she asks, Tabris takes a short moment to just appreciate the view.  Alistair exercises rather obsessively (it's good for his anxiety), and it _shows_.  He's not super hairy, but she likes what hair he does have, blonde down the center of chest and spreading out over his pectorals.  The hair that comes up from under his unhooked-but-still-on belt towards his bellybutton is even _better_.  He's gorgeous like this, blushing all the way to his ears and obviously aroused, watching her with a mix of desire and embarrassed concern.

Tabris can feel her heartbeat between her legs.  She's wet just from the opportunity to get her hands on him, and god, it's just so ridiculous that he thinks she's doing this all for his benefit.  She fucking _wants_ him.

"Alright, I'm going to make a point.  Tell me when I say something that makes you feel like I don't respect you.  Everything I'm going to say is true.  You can tell me to stop at any time and I will, okay?"

Alistair blinks at her from the bed.

"Okay, but what are you--"

Tabris grins and climbs up onto the bed, straddling Alistair's bare stomach.  That shuts him up real quick.

"Trust me," She says, resting her hands on his chest.  She watches as his eyes dart down to her spread legs, then up to make eye contact.  His pupils are blown.  He nods.

"Atta boy," Tabris purrs, tilting forward to kiss him.  This time, it isn't a quick, affectionate gesture.  She sucks on his lower lip and opens her mouth, kissing him wet and slow and purposeful.  Alistair sighs happily and follows her lead, melting into it.  After a little over a minute, she pulls back.

"The first time you kissed me like that, I got myself off in the bathroom afterwards," She whispers, and watches the way Alistair's eyes go wide.  She doesn't give him time to respond.

"It wasn't just the kiss.  Sure, that was hot, but it was realizing what that tongue could do if I got you on your knees for me that really did it," She continues, and Alistair's breath hitches.  Tabris shifts to suck a hickey below Alistair's collarbone, where the suits will hide it during the meetings he has to go to over the next couple of days.  He moans and she can feel the way his stomach moves beneath her.  He's never good at holding still when he starts to feel good.

"When you're flushed and tired after working out, god, I want to pin you to the fucking _wall_ , baby.  Axe commercials can bite me, you smell _good_ when you're sweaty.  I wanna suck your cock and feel all those muscles tremble.  It makes me feel like a fucking goddess, fuck that blowjobs are demeaning bullshit.  When you lose it and come?  Jesus, Alistair, you make this little sobbing noise...  I _dream_ about that noise," She says, and Alistair whimpers.

"Tabris, holy shit," He breathes, and she kisses his jaw.

"Blowjobs are best for that noise, you see.  When you're fucking me, when you're _inside_ me?  I'm not thinking about anything but how good that dick feels.  I love your cock, Ali.  I love how it fills me up and gives me that _stretch_.  Can't get that from my fingers," Tabris says, shifting backwards so her crotch slides over the lump in Alistair's pants.  It feels good and she instinctively grinds down, loving the way Alistair moans and thrusts up.  He's panting under her, squirming.

"I daydream about you fucking me.  I watch your hands when you play video games and it gets me hot under the collar.  I get butterflies when I sleep over and you wake up hard because that means you're gonna want to fuck me.  I don't _have_ to have sex with you, I _get_ to," Tabris grabs the bottom of her t-shirt and pulls it over her head, leaving her in just her panties.  Alistair watches her with an expression of dazed awe.  Tabris takes his hands in hers and tugs them up to her breasts, pressing her nipples into his warm palms.  It sends a little tingle into her stomach.

"Now...  Do you wanna fuck me, sweetheart?" She asks, grinning down at him.  Alistair swallows before he answers.

" _Yes_ ," He moans, and Tabris rolls off of him.  She hooks her thumbs into the sides of her underwear as she goes, pulling it off.  Once she's on her back and naked, she turns her head to look at Alistair, who is frantically unbuttoning his pants.  He kicks them off gracelessly, taking his underwear off with them.  He's still wearing his socks, but hell, that's happened before, and it doesn't look like he's eager to wait.

"C'mon, Alistair.   _Fuck me_ ," Tabris says, more of an order than a request.  Alistair lunges for her, kissing her neck and reaching down to position himself.  The head of his cock presses against her clit once as he gets it right, and she can't tell if that was on purpose or just a result of how hard his hands are shaking.  It makes her groan anyways.

She only gets louder when he pushes into her, their hips slapping together drowned out by the way she moans from deep in her chest.  She throws her arms around him, clawing at his back with her nails.  She keeps them short for exactly this reason; she made him bleed, just once, and immediately decided that it was important to avoid that in the future.  His thrusts push his pelvis against her clitoris and she gives him broken off moans to match his rhythm.  His breath is hot against her neck and he's making that sobbing noise she loves so much; he's going to come soon.  Add 'dirty talk' to the list of things to try a second time.

"You gonna come, Alistair?  Feels that good?" She pants into his ear, and he moans helplessly in reply, nodding his head.  Tabris clenches her internal muscles around him, purposefully making him break his rhythm.  He's having trouble getting enough air and he's begging with wordless little noises, and Tabris knows what he wants.  He wants _permission_.

But she has something she wants first.  She arches her back to adjust the angle and groans when it works, everything working into a feverish heat.  She's tense and tingling and hot, she just wants to come, it'll only take a little more, it's just out of reach--

" _Kallian_ ," Alistair breathes, her rarely used first name coming out of his mouth like a prayer, and the thread snaps.  Tabris screams, clawing desperately at Alistair's back as her body spasms with insane pleasure, centered between her legs but flooding out through her whole being.  Through the haze of blind pleasure, she hears him cry out, the movement of his hips breaking it's pattern but not stopping, not disrupting the friction that's floating her through the aftershocks.

She's trying and failing to catch her breath when Alistair's arms give out and he lands on top of her.  Tabris laughs, a quiet, airy sound, and weakly pushes at his shoulders.

"G'off," She mumbles, wiggling.  Alistair doesn't move, nosing at her neck and cheek like a dog instead.

"Tabby cat, my darling, my sweetheart," Alistair mumbles against her skin, clearly trying for sing-song, but mostly failing due to lack of breath.  He laughs as well when she finally manages to push him off of her.  She giggles a little and closes her eyes, giving herself a minute to come down.

" _Wow_ ," Alistair's voice finally breaks her from her recovery efforts, and she rolls over to flop across his chest.  His arms come around her immediately.

"So.  How was that?  Did I make you feel dirty?  Do I need to wash my mouth out with soap?" She asks, grinning.  Alistair smiles sheepishly.

"No no, I think the little soaps can stay where they are.  Did you really... mean all of that?" He asks, hopeful but hesitant.  Tabris kisses the stubble along his jaw.

"Every word.  I love you to bits, Alistair, but you also make me freakin' _horny_ ," She admits.  Alistair smiles in a way that looks unintentional, like he can't help it.  His eyes are bright and he seems absolutely delighted by this new piece of information.  Tabris thinks it's ridiculous that she had to tell him; she'd always thought she was painfully obvious.

"Now.  Who's sexy boyfriend is going to kick ass tomorrow?" She asks, smiling playfully and raising an eyebrow.

"Is it _your_ sexy boyfriend?" Alistair asks, going along with it.  Tabris laughs and kisses him.

"You bet your ass it is," She says.  She hesitates, just for a second, and then grabs for his hand, entwining their fingers.

"And Alistair?  Even if everything goes wrong?  You'll still have me.  I love you, whether you're running some company or living in a room over Duncan's garage.  I'm not going anywhere."

Tabris knows what silence means.  Silence means Alistair can't come up with a joke, can't make something serious into something silly.

He holds her so tightly.  She thinks he got the message.


End file.
